Es más fuerte que yo
by CyllanSDT
Summary: En ocasiones no podemos controlar nuestros impulsos y sucumbimos ante la tentación. Eso es justamente lo que le pasó a Tonks.Otro OneShot, diferente y espero que gracioso, como lo indican los datos. Si no se ríen échenle la culpa a Catrina! :P


**Es más fuerte que yo:**

- Nimphadora – insistió por tercera vez en lo que iba de esos 10 minutos.

- ¿Qué? – Giró apenas su rostro con el seño fruncido, pero no dejó su tarea de levantar los platos.

- Quiero que me muestres eso – una mano se elevó, acompañando la petición.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que tenés ahí – Insistió pacientemente mientras señalaba un punto específico de su anatomía.

La bruja siguió la dirección de la mano y antes de decir nada ocultó la evidencia en cuestión – No es nada – espetó y continuó juntando los cubiertos.

Pero no llegó tocar el tenedor que ya su mano derecha se encontraba apresada por otra mucho más grande y fuerte, que la empujó contra la mesa, justo encima de la lámpara – Ah no, no es nada – contestó con sarcasmo palpable en cada una de las palabras.

- No, no es NADA – Se defendió la bruja con terquedad, sus ojos eran de un rojizo profundo y chispeante, pero al instante se volvieron grises y turbios cuando vio que largaba un suspiro cansino.

- Tonks… esto no puede seguir así. Te lo advertí, te dije que no lo siguieras, que lo dejaras solo. Mirá como está esto – y señaló el brazo de la joven, ella sólo atinó a bajar la mirada – Primero era en las manos y pequeñas, pero ahora son más profundas. Incluso una vez te lastimó en la mejilla y no me mientas que vi cuando te la curabas con una poción – le advirtió al ver que ella abría la boca para contestar.

Y tenía razón. A lo largo de su brazo tenía una sería de rasguños que le recorrían la extremidad en toda su extensión. Se notaba que eran recientes porque en lugar de una costra se veían como líneas rojas bien marcadas, señal de que hacía poco había coagulado la sangre en las heridas.

- Te juro que no lo seguí, fue una casualidad… yo – vaciló – Por favor no te enojes con él, no tiene la culpa… no se da cuenta de lo que hace.

- Lo se, por eso estoy hablándolo con vos – La soltó finalmente y volvió a tomar asiento - Te dije una y mil veces que no lo siguieras cuando sale de noche. Dale un poco de espacio, no es necesario que estés sobre él todo el tiempo – Tomó el diario que había dejado junto a su plato y lo abrió al azar, dando a entender que la charla había finalizado.

- Vos me odiás – dijo Tonks con angustia.

- No Nimphadora, no te odio – Ahora si con enojo – Si te digo todo esto es porque, por el contrario, me preocupo por vos.

Esas palabras bastaron para que la metamorfomaga volviera a sonreír. Se acercó para darle un sonoro beso en la frente – Te prometo que me voy a controlar en adelante. Ya vengo, tengo que sacar la basura al patio – Y sin más tomó la bolsa negra que había junto a la puerta de salida y se fue hacía el jardín trasero.

El tiempo pasó tranquilamente con sólo el "tic-tac" del reloj invadiendo la silenciosa cocina. Para cuando levantó la vista hacia el mismo, 5 minutos se habían cumplido desde que la joven bruja saliera.

Esto era sospechoso….

CRASHHH PUMM PLAFFF (y demás onomatopeyas que les resulten convenientes )

El escándalo se había sentido por toda la casa y era evidente que provenía del patio. Se paró a ver que sucedía, creyendo que se trataba de una típica "caída" de Tonks, cundo lo detuvo otro sonido: un grito femenino. Una alerta instintiva invadió su cuerpo, llenándolo de adrenalina y corrió lo que le quedaba de camino para abrir la puerta y salir a la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus ojos recorrieron con desesperación los alrededores, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz que le brindaban las estrellas. Sólo dejó escapar el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones cuando localizó a la joven mujer en el suelo, rodeada de una pila de cajas y algunas herramientas de jardín. Miraba fijamente el paredón que tenía a un costado, podía ver a la perfección que estaba resoplando y su cara era roja de la furia.

Alzando la vista hacía el borde de la pared, alcanzó a ver apenas una cola blanca y esponjada, seguida de otra más larga y completamente negra.

Remus guardó la varita que aún sostenía firmemente en su mano y se acercó a su mujer para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – La abrazó para poder levantarla, pero una vez de pie no separó las manos de su cintura. No la iba a dejarla ir hasta que le aclarar algunas cosas.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Si esa…¡¡¡ ESA gata del demonio está con mi Félix!

- ¿Qué gata? – quiso saber Lupin.

- Una abominación de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos, de nombre "Lady". Su dueña, la Sra. Smith, es igual de asquerosa y arrastrada que ella.

- ¿Cómo un simple gato puede ser "asqueroso y arrastrado"? Además, esa mujer es sólo una anciana inofensiva.

- Si, tan inofensiva que sería capaz de darle a mi gato carne con vidrio para matarlo. Y si supiera de tu estado seguramente le echaría veneno para ratas a los pasteles que te trae de regalo. – Resopló con la sola idea de esa vieja arrugada y lisonjera, regalándole postres a SU MARIDO. Claro, no le bastaba que su p…. que su endemoniada gata le robara a Félix, sino que también la momia milenaria de su dueña tenía preferencia por SU HOMBRE.

El licántropo hizo todo lo posible (se los juro) por no reírse de las ocurrencias de la joven bruja, pero el era Remus Lupin y ella Nimphadora Tonks. En fin, ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- le gruñó.

- Perdón. Es que, es sólo un gato…

- Se llama FELIX!

- Bueno, se llama Félix, pero eso no quita que siga siendo sólo una mascota.

- ¡Es más que eso! – Lo retó. Puso una distancia entre ambos bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos – Aunque a vos no te importe, él es un miembro más de la familia.

- Si me importa Tonks, sólo creo que estás… exagerando un poco. Es un animal como cualquier otro.

- No es un animal, en MI FELIX. Me preocupo por él, es muy impulsivo e imprudente a esta edad.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de total incredulidad. La línea de discusión se estaba desviando del todo y lo único que iba a lograr con eso era generar una pelea sin sentido de la que no saldría victorioso. Cómo todo hombre diplomático, optó por seguir el plan de Conciliación, o también llamado Plan B.

- Bien, si tanto te preocupa "tu Félix" entonces andá por él – Trató de sonar lo más ofendido posible. Como bien supuso, las defensas de la bruja cayeron al instante.

- ¡¿No me digas que estás celoso!

- ¿Cómo tendría que sentirme si tengo que estar prácticamente todos los días luchando contra una bola de pelos por tu atención? Algo de dignidad me queda Dora – y le dirigió una de sus inconfundibles caras de "soy un marginado".

Segundos después, Lupin pudo decir con toda seguridad que había dado en la tecla. La metamorfomaga había corrido a sus brazos para "consolarlo" y asegurarle que el cariño que tenía por su "lupino" seguí intacto. Remus respondió al abrazo con gesto aliviado, los arrebatos de la bruja podían ser terribles, pero también muy inconsistentes.

- ¿En serio estás celoso de un pequeño gatito?

- Desde que te lo regalé para navidad no recuerdo que me hayas levantado con tus "exquisitos" desayunos, increíblemente te acordás de sus fechas de vacunación y no de mis horarios de clase, mis túnicas están llenas de pelos de gato pero su canasta para dormir siempre está impecable…

- Bueno, bueno. Quizás… te haya descuidado un poquito, pero vos ya sos grande y el es apenas un gatito pequeño – dijo y acompañó su frase con sus manos encogidas en una pequeña bolita.

- Dora, el "gatito" tiene ya 6 meses, no es ningún cachorro. Ya ves que no puede estar más de media hora encerrado que ya tiene que salir a recorrer los techos de los vecinos o cazar ratones- le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado a su mujer – Hay que aceptar que el bebé ya salió del nido.

- Ah! No te burles de mi! Ya sabía que no me ibas a entender. Es más que una mascota, es como un hijito… bueno, un prototipo de hijo. Pero igual, yo lo quiero mucho.

El mago acarició suavemente el brazo de la joven, causándolo escalofríos, e inmediatamente lo levantó para que pudiera verla bien.

- Demasiado diría yo. ¿Esta es nueva?- señaló el corte que tenía a centímetros de la muñeca. La piel estaba algo inflamada alrededor de la herida. Remus la rozó con su pulgar y Tonks no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

- Au, arde – Lo miró a los ojos y optó por sonreírle con un gesto que era entre resignado y pícaro – Es que no puedo evitarlo, me mira con esa carita redonda y negra, esos ojitos verdes y esa manchita blanca que tiene en la punta de la nariz….. Aaa! Es imposible que no lo agarre y lo estruje con todas mis fuerzas, es como un peluchito a pilas. Además está en la etapa que le gusta jugar y no se da cuenta de que hace daño con sus uñitas.

Lupin no acotó nada, solo la atrajo de vuelta hacia él y hundió el rostro contra su sedoso cabello, en ese momento lila.

- Te prometo que no voy a molestarlo tanto…. ¡Pero si tengo la oportunidad no voy a dudar en tirarle con algo a esa maldita gata! Es como una Veela del reino gatuno.

Una carcajada fue lo único que escuchó de su marido. Permanecieron así por unos segundos más, hasta que el mago decidió tomar la palabra (y qué palabra)

- Nimphadora, estuve pensándolo desde hace un tiempo…. ¿qué te parece si damos el siguiente paso? – Lo dijo tan por lo bajo que no supo si lo había imaginado o era real.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, hace más de dos años que estamos juntos. Ya me quedó más que claro que no pensás dejar a este anciano y viendo cómo te preocupás por ese animal…

- ¡Félix!

- Bueno, Félix. El tema es que….

- ¿Vamos a tener lobitos? ¿Es eso?- Lo interrumpió de sopetón.

El licántropo no supo bien qué decir, Tonks lo sorprendía casi a diario con sus comentarios y ocurrencias. Aún así no fue necesario que dijera nada, ella lo miraba con un brillo tan peculiar que un simple "si" sobraba.

- Pensé que no querías tener hijos. Cuando me regalaste al gatito creí… creí que de alguna manera me estabas diciendo que no querías ser padre.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo algo sorprendido, y se rascó la nuca con incomodidad – En realidad te lo regalé para ver qué tan responsable eras con… ummh, un ser vivo – Tonks abrió sus ojos como platos y el hombre se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata – Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad Dora, tenía que estar seguro de…..

- ¡¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE NO ESTOY APTA PARA SER MADRE!

- No, no. Yo solo..

- ¡Remus John Lupin, yo no soy ninguna niña que tiene que hacer méritos para poder tener su primer mascota! Esto te va a costar caro – Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada de la cocina. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dio media para encarar a su marido – ¡Y los nombres de los niños los elijo yo! No van a pasar las mismas desgracias que su madre – y desapareció con un portazo.

El mago permaneció estático mirando fijamente la puerta con temor. Estaba frito. No terminaba de comprender que los razonamientos suyos no tenían que ser, necesariamente, compartidos por la bruja. Ahora si la había jodido.

- Miau – escuchó el sonido que venía de abajo. Una figurita negra caminaba entre sus piernas y le devolvía una mirada verde esmeralda, completamente inocente.

- En buena hora te aparecés – Tomó entre sus brazos al gato que ronroneaba tranquilamente – Quizás si te uso de escudo me ahorre el tener que internarme en San Mungo.

Le acarició la cabeza y se encaminó a la casa.

¡Finite Relate!

**Bien, creo que tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones (en realidad no son necesarias pero me gusta dejar todo al desnudo) **

**Quizás se hayan pensado que lo que iban a leer era algo completamente diferente a lo que el summary y el título sugerían (qué mal pensados, che). Lamento si los dejé algo decepcionados, en realidad esta historia me surgió cuando, durante un almuerzo, mi viejo se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la mano llena de rasguños (todavía los tengo, y aún me arden ¬¬U ) y pensé "si… duele como el demonio… pero no puedo evita agarrar a esa gata gorda y apretarla, molestarla y apretarla y…¿ya lo dije?" Bueno, el tema es que me imaginé que Tonks sería el tipo de personas que, como yo, le importa poco terminar con las manos en carne viva con tal de darle su merecido a esas bolitas de pelo (es inevitable, es más fuerte que yo) Así que ahí tienen, no es la gran cosa. **

**Otra cosa, procuré que fuese divertido y para mi lo fue, pero no me extrañaría que no dieran ni medio peso por lo que escribí. Por lo menos me desquité jeje. Y ahora mismo voy a apretujar un poco más a la causante de este fic. Chao.**

**CyllanAnassan ;)**


End file.
